A two firefighters
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [AU/DrabblesCollection] Porque al ser bomberos, ambos amigos vivían más de una aventura en el fuego, y fuera de este también. Drabble #O4: Dos bomberos y un pervertido.
1. Dos bomberos y un día libre

Lo sé, no he continuado mis otros dos fics, ¡pero realmente cuando vi la imagen para esta nueva colección, no pude evitar ponerme a escribir! xD así que lamento mi tardanza a mis demás fics, pero les aseguró que no los he abandonado (: Así que ahora, espero y reciban de buena manera esta nueva colección de drabbles amistosos en un AU, de Natsu y Juvia, ya que quiero verlos juntos como amigos porque Mashima no me quiere cumplir ese placer. Mas adelante quizás agregue Gruvia, Nalu, u otras parejas ;)

¡Espero y lo disfruten!, ¡Reviews!

* * *

.

.

**Drabble # O1**

**Dos bomberos y un día libre**

Natsu se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones en la sala del apartamento, que compartía con su amiga y compañera de trabajo en la estación de bomberos; Juvia Loxar. Miraba la televisión, pensando en cuando, Luffy al fin se convertiría en el rey de los piratas.

El chico, o más bien hombre que no pasaba de los veintitrés años y vestía, unos jeans gastados y una camisa de manga corta roja (se habría puesto su bufanda, pero Juvia siempre lo regañaba porque según ella, esas eran solo para época de frío), miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, notando que ya habían pasado más de media hora desde que su amiga le había dicho que solo, iba a buscar una blusa linda que ponerse.

—Pues que tanto hace—murmuró, escuchando, como la puerta se abría y de ella, provenían pasos.

Y volteando miró, a aquella chica de cabellos azules quien traía puesto un vestido de verano color amarillo. Y aquellos cabellos largos ondulados, los tenía recogidos en una coleta alta.

— ¡Juvia está lista! —Exclamó caminando hacia su amigo—Y bien—dijo dando una vuelta— ¿Cómo se ve Juvia?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Te ves igual de siempre para mí.

— ¡Natsu-kun eres muy grosero! —se quejó—Si esto sigue así, Juvia se quejará con Gajeel-kun.

— ¡Ja, como si ese Kurogane me diera tanto miedo!

Luego pensó, en todos los posibles daños que su jefe le haría si se entera, que fue grosero con la chica que todos saben, es la niña de sus ojos (luego de Levy, la mujer de la biblioteca cercana a la estación de bomberos). Tembló un poco.

—Q-Quiero decir ¡te ves muy bonita!, ¿y te hiciste fleco?, no lo había notado, te queda bien.

La chica sonrió con burla, siempre era divertido meter a Gajeel de por medio cuando quería salir ganando en alguna discusión, tema o en este caso, cuando quería un cumplido aunque fuera obligado por parte del de cabellos rosas.

—Y bien…—se sentó en el sillón—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Natsu-kun?

El chico parpadeó, luego se quedó pensativo un rato.

Tenía hambre, así que esa era la única opción que veía disponible.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Preguntó—¡Tengo un hambre que me comería todo el maldito refrigerador!

— ¡Entonces a cenar será!

Ambos se levantaron con alegría, pensando en cual restaurante irían a comer, más, cuando sonó el celular de Natsu, todos los planes se fueron al caño.

— ¡Yosh! —Contestó, luego, hizo una mueca— ¡Eeeehh!, ¡Pero es nuestro día libre Gajeel!

— ¡Me vale una mierda si es su día libre! —Gritaron del otro lado de la línea, Juvia sonrió nerviosa— ¡Los quiero a ambos aquí para que vengan por el equipo!

— ¡Para eso están los inútiles de Sting y Rogue!, ¿¡Qué no estaban ahí!?

— ¡No somos inútiles Natsu-san! —se quejó aquel rubio mencionado.

Juvia, se acercó a su amigo y le arrebató el celular: — ¿Qué ocurrió Gajeel-kun?

El moreno suspiró más tranquilo, explicándole a su amiga que habían recibido una pequeña señal de alarma de la preparatoria Lamia Scale, y que los quería hayá de inmediato, ya que tenía pereza de buscar los números de los demás chicos y el único que se sabía, era el de ellos.

—Juvia entiende, iremos para allá—dijo colgándolo, y ofreciéndole a Natsu, una sonrisa de disculpa—En otra ocasión Natsu-kun.

El chico maldijo a Gajeel y a su dudosa descendencia, mientras que refunfuñando detrás de Juvia, salió del departamento.

Aunque luego se detuvo mirando, como la chica buscaba algo en su bolso.

—Etto Natsu-kun… no le diste a Juvia las llaves del auto.

Natsu parpadeó confundido, luego sonrió.

—Oh, entonces las dejé adentro—respondió dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta—Pero ni creas que te dejaré conducir, lo haré yo, ya que mi fobia hacia el volante se está yendo, ¡es un milagro!

Exclamó mientras empujaba la puerta… y nada. Estaba cerrada, y por más que diera vuelta a la perilla, esta no se abría.

—¿Algún problema Natsu-kun? —preguntó la Loxar acercándose—¿Qué ocurre?

—Parece que dejé la puerta con candado.

— ¡Oh! —Soltó ella—Para eso solo se necesita la llave—dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu se quedó callado.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Juvia.

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿En dónde está la llave Natsu-kun?

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Natsu-kun?

—…están junto a las llaves del auto.

Y afuera del edificio, donde un chico de cabello negro y sin camisa caminaba, se pudo escuchar el grito molesto de una mujer y los gritos de agonía de un hombre.

Mientras que en la preparatoria Lamia Scale, Sting y Rogue miraban con los ojos entrecerrados que la alarma de incendios había sido activaba, gracias al cigarrillo que el director Jura se estaba fumando.

.

* * *

**# U**sagi-**c**han.


	2. Dos bomberos y un kindergarden

¡Dios! me puse a ver de nuevo el ending de _Free! Eternal summer_ y me inspiró a escribir el segundo drabble xD casi one shot bueno :p en verdad lamento no haber actualizado mis demás fics, pero la inspiración no me viene (aunque no es una buena excusa tampoco)

Muchas gracias a **AnikaSukino 5d, NicoleChan14, Guest, Karlina247, nueiii, rumblinghearts, dripdripdrop &amp; juvi-chan.** Estoy muy feliz de que les guste esta serie a la cual no le hallo ningún sentido aun xD

¡Espero y disfruten el segundo drabble!, ¡Reviews!

* * *

.

.

**Drabble # O2**

**Dos bomberos y un kindergarden**

Natsu y Juvia se encontraban en el pasillo de un jardín de niños, al lado de ellos, estaban Sting y Rogue. Ya que el día de hoy habían sido convocados junto a otros, para hablar sobre su trabajo a los niños, y también para darles a conocer cual importante era siempre no jugar con fuego y, no tirar un cerillo encendido a un charco de gasolina o escape de gas (algo que Natsu había aprendido, a sus quince años, a la mala).

—Muy bien mocosos—dijo Gajeel mirándolos una vez, habiendo llegando a ellos—El rubio y el emo irán al salón oruga, mientras que el Salamander y Juvia irán al salón mariposa, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron, más solo Natsu, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Hahaha, que mierda es eso de salón oruga y mariposa! —explotó, ante las miradas de cállate de sus amigos—¡Ya decía yo que bateabas para el otro lado!

Y antes de que Juvia pudiese hacer algo, Gajeel ya había estampado el puñetazo en el rostro del Dragneel, mientras que una mujer de cortos cabellos plateados, salía de un salón para luego verlos con una sonrisa.

—Hola, soy la maestra Yukino Aguria. Los salones oruga y mariposa están listos para recibirlos—dijo al moreno ignorando al herido Dragneel—Quienes vayan al salón oruga acompáñenme por favor, ese es mi salón.

Sting y Rogue asintieron sonrojados. La mastra era linda, demasiado diría Rogue.

—Oye, ¿tienes novio? —preguntó sin pelos en la lengua Sting, su amigo solo le dio un gran pisotón.

Juvia ayudó a Natsu a levantarse, mientras que veía como una albina con gran sonrisa se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Natsu, Juvia!, ¿así que ustedes son los bomberos que atenderán mi clase?

—¡Mirajane-san! —soltó la de cabellos azules con una sonrisa, había olvidado que su amiga era maestra de preescolar.

Gajeel mientras tanto, regañó a Sting por andar coqueteando con la señorita Yukino, aunque aprovechando la distracción, Rogue la invitó a tomar un café. Yukino gustosa aceptó.

—Muy bien, ¡andando! —vitoreó animada Mirajane.

—N-Necesito ayuda médica…—murmuró Natsu sintiendo como Juvia le cogía la mano y ambos, entraban a un salón lleno de niños, de no más de cinco años.

Todos los pequeños los observaban, los analizaban con la mirada, incluso la mirada de un pequeño de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules como el mar, asustó al par de adultos.

Esos niños eran raros, daban miedo.

—Muy bien niños, el día de hoy han venido dos personas para que nos hablen de su oficio—dijo Mira sonriendo. Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, un niño de cabellos azules y ojos de este mismo color, y con gafas, levantó la mano—Si, ¿Rei-chan?

— ¿Son bomberos? —preguntó a Natsu y Juvia, y fue ella, la primera en responder.

—Claro que si, Natsu-kun y Juvia…

— ¡Somos bomberos y los mejores de esta ciudad! —interrumpió con un estruendoso grito. Ambas mujeres suspiraron.

—¡Que guay! —gritó ahora un niño de cabellos rojos violáceo y ojos de este mismo color—¡A de ser genial ser un bombero!

—Lo es, ya que puedes salvar muchas vidas y ver, las caras sonrientes de la gente cuando esto sucede—dijo Juvia—Tu…

—Rin, Rin Matsuoka.

—Rin-kun, ¿Te gustaría ser bombero?

El niño negó con la cabeza: —No, ya que ya sé lo que quiero ser de grande.

— ¿A sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa. A Juvia siempre le ha gustado convivir con niños.

Natsu mirando a su amiga también sonrió, y se apuntó a seguir en la conversación: — ¿Y qué quieres ser niño?

Los amigos del niño, y una niña muy parecida a él, lo miraron.

—¡Quiero ser policía!

Ambos adultos lo vieron sorprendido, pero también sonrieron. Al parecer el chico quería ser alguien de bien, quería marcar la línea entre el bien y el mal y dar un ejemplo a seguir. ¡Vaya que aún había algo bueno en esta generación!

—Así que quieres detener criminales, ¿Rin-chan? —preguntó la maestra, Rin negó con la cabeza—¿Uh?

—No, yo quiero ser policía porque en los programas que ve mi mamá cuando nos manda a Gou y a mí a dormir, hay policías bailando, ¡yo quiero bailar como esos policías del programa de mamá!

No se habían equivocado, estos niños eran raros, daban miedo, ¡este niño no quería detener criminales, quería bailar en un table dance!

¡Qué sucedía con esta generación!

— ¡No digas eso! —dijo otro niño, solo que este tenía el cabello color castaño y ojos verde brillante—¡Ser bombero es lo mejor! —miró a los mayores—¡Yo quiero ser bombero!

Oh bueno, quizás aún había salvación…

— ¡Mako-chan, no te unas al lado oscuro! —gritó ahora un pequeño rubio de ojos violetas—¡Los bomberos son malos, no salvaron la vida de Maru-chan!

— ¡Nagisa! —Ahora gritó una niña— ¡Maru-chan era una hormiga que se quemó porque pusiste una lupa sobre ella!, ¡y además los bomberos no salvan hormigas!

— ¡Pero Gou-chan!

Natsu y Juvia miraron a los niños con terror.

La humanidad estaba en peligro, esta nueva generación era un caos, nada bueno saldría de esto. Solo esperaban que Sting y Rogue hayan tenido suerte, porque los niños de este salón, seguramente desatarían una tercera guerra mundial.

Juvia sintió como su uniforme era jalado suavemente, a lo que cuando miró hacia abajo un poco, pudo ver como aquel niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, quien los había asustado, estaba ahí.

— ¿Juvia puede ayudarte en algo?

—…

—Oye niño, Juvia te preguntó algo—se metió Natsu.

— ¿Haru-chan? —preguntaron sus amigos quienes miraron atentamente, como el pequeño no soltaba a Juvia.

A lo que luego de un minuto, abrió la boca.

—Yo quiero ser un pez.

.

* * *

**# U**sagi-**c**han.


	3. Dos bomberos y un resfriado

kafnkjsndkfnsdkgs lo siento lo siento, pero no pude evitar hacer este capitulo sobre una situación como esta xD Si han visto, a escuchado de Love Stage, entenderán el porqué del final de este capitulo xdd

Gracias por sus reviews a **NaiadG, NicoleChan14, AnikaSukino 5d, LuFFy McCormick, Otaku12FT, juvi-chan, PameLoxar, UchihaDiana, Layla Redfox, Sirnight Crescent, Karlina247, kona kana lee &amp; DemigodOnFire**, ¡gracias por apoyar esta cosa rara!

¡Espero y disfruten el tercer drabble (más bien one shot)!

* * *

.

.

**Drabble # O3**

**Dos bomberos y un resfriado**

— ¡Juvia está aquí! —informó la chica cerrando la camioneta mientras veía a sus amigos y compañeros—Juvia necesita una bebida.

— ¡En seguida la traigo Juvia-san! —contestó Sting corriendo al interior del lugar, Rogue y Natsu lo siguieron con la mirada.

Juvia sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia donde sus otros dos amigos y se sentaba al lado de ellos, mientras cerraba los ojos un rato.

Desde hace unos momentos, se había sentido algo mareada, incluso se le hizo difícil manejar bien la camioneta esa enorme roja que conducían, ¿Por qué no la dejaban usar su pequeño Beetle?, todo sería mejor en él que en aquella monstruosidad roja.

—Hoe—la llamó Natsu— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que Juvia está bien Natsu-kun—dijo volteando hacia la derecha— ¿Qué no lo notas?

—Lo notaría, si me estuvieses viendo a mí—respondió—Ese al que estás viendo es Rogue.

La chica parpadeó varias veces, luego sonrió.

—Ya decía Juvia que Natsu-kun se había puesto más guapo.

— ¡Nani! —gritó enojado al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro se sonrojaba.

—Aquí está la limonada Juvia-san—dijo Sting apareciendo.

La de cabellos azules asintió mientras se levantaba: —Gracias Sting-kun. —Y no dio tres pasos, cuando su cara dio de llano en el suelo.

—¡Juvia/Juvia-san!

_Minutos después…_

— ¡Maldita sea Sting, te dije que no la dejaras ahí! —gritó molesto Natsu mientras levantaba a su amiga ahora dormida del escritorio. Lugar donde Sting según, era perfecto para que la chica descansara.

— ¡No tenemos camas Natsu-san!, ¿¡Dónde más querías que la dejara!?

Rogue gruñó harto de ese par, mirando mientras como el trapo que le había puesto a Juvia en la frente hace nada de tiempo, ahora se caía al suelo.

Al parecer, Juvia Loxar había amanecido con un pequeño resfriado, pero para no preocupar a nadie (ni quedarse sola toda enfermucha, sin nadie con quien quejarse), asistió al trabajo como siempre al lado de Natsu. Pero claro, el resfriado empeoró y ahora, estaba ahí dormida con temperatura, aunque claro, no era tan grave como para mandarla al hospital. Así que ellos, como buenos amigos y colegas que son, se encargarían de cuidarla aquí, en la estación de bomberos..

—No Natsu-san…—murmuró Sting asustado— ¡Todo menos eso!

Natsu tragó saliva empuñando una mano: —Lo siento Sting, pero es lo mejor.

Rogue parpadeó confundido, se había perdido el hilo de la conversación de aquellos dos.

—Pero Natsu-san… ¡Soy muy joven y guapo para morir!

El pelinegro volvió a gruñir: — ¿De qué mierda están hablando?

Ambos bomberos miraron al Cheney, ambos, cuidando que Juvia no cayera. Más el primero en hablar fue el Dragneel.

—Dejaremos a Juvia en la habitación de descanso de Gajeel.

Rogue abrió los ojos como platos…

¡Era muy joven y listo para morir!

Y tras varios minutos, por no decir que veinte porque Juvia se movía a cada rato, el trío de bomberos llegó a aquella habitación que todo el mundo, tenía prohibido entrar. Pero que ahora por razones superiores requerían, no ellos, sino aquella enfermucha de Juvia quien seguramente, si seguía así, Gajeel los regañaría y molería a golpes.

Gracias a todos los Kamisama Gajeel ese día, estaba en la librería McGarden acosando a Levy-san.

—Muy bien, aquí vamos—dijo Natsu abriendo la puerta. Rogue era quien ahora cargada a Juvia, y Sting… bueno, estaba actualizando su estado de Facebook—¡Ese infeliz! —Se quejó el pelirrosa— ¡Hasta una consola de videojuegos tiene! —gritó mirando todo lo que Gajeel tenía en aquella habitación.

—Dejemos a Juvia y vámonos—finalizó el Dragneel hacia Rogue, este asintió y colocó a juvia en la cama, Sting ya una vez dejando su celular, ayudó al Cheney a cobijar a su amiga.

—Descansa Juvia-san—dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras daban media vuelta.

Tranquilos los tres pensando, que Juvia seguiría dormida, más para la sorpresa del rubio, una delgada y poderosa mano, lo cogió del brazo.

—Porqué…—susurraron detrás de ellos. El trío, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda— ¿Por qué se van y dejan a Juvia sola y enferma?

Sting chilló cuando sintió con más fuerza el agarre.

—A-Acaso… ¿¡Acaso no quieren a Juvia!? —Gritó llorando mientras comenzaba a lanzarles cosas— ¡Son muy malos con Juvia! ¿¡Por qué no la quieren!?

— ¡-T-Tranquila Juvia! —gritó Natsu, mientras sentía un zapato en la cara.

—¡Juvia-san claro que te queremos! —gritó ahora Rogue, mientras que Juvia dejó de lanzar cosas mirándolo. Los otros dos también lo hicieron, a lo que se sonrojó—Por una mierda, dejen de verme así.

—Es más Juvia-san, de tanto que te queremos—ahora Sting se sonrojó—Haremos cualquier cosa por ti.

Juvia se iluminó cuando escuchó eso: — ¿Cualquier cosa?

—¡Sí! —respondieron los tres.

La chica sonrió: —Entonces…—y de su bolsa, la cual estaba aún colgada en ella, sacó un tomo de manga—Juvia quiere que le lean el capítulo 15 de _Love Stage_*—dijo con una enrome sonrisa—Los ojos de Juvia están cansados y no puede leer, así que ella quiere que se lo lean y que le expliquen detalladamente cada imagen.

El trío asintió, mientras que comenzaban a buscar el capítulo. A lo que cuando lo encontraron… sintieron como el alma se les salía del cuerpo al ver, las imágenes de una nada censurada, escena de sexo Yaoi.

¡Kamisama, eran muy jóvenes, guapos, listos y… simpáticos para morir!

_Media hora después…_

Gajeel enarcó la ceja al notar, la puerta de su habitación de descanso entreabierta.

A lo que un gruñido salió de su boca al notar, al trío de idiotas en el suelo y a Juvia, sentada en la cama mirando el sueño fijamente. Gajeel suspiró, mientras miraba a Juvia, la cual notó, estaba enferma: —Muy bien, qué quieres que haga. —dijo, porque sabía bien como se ponía su amiga cuando tenía resfriados.

—Juvia quiere que termines de leer el capítulo por favor.

El moreno asintió, no mirándole mucho problema, no hasta que miró la página…

¡Kamisama, era muy joven y rocanrolero para morir!

.

* * *

Extrañaba tanto mis notas al final. Bueno no. Solo estoy poniendo esta pequeña notita para decir que ahora los capitulos pueden ser más dinámicos, no sé, ustedes pueden dejarme una palabra para hacer el siguiente capitulo, por ejemplo: Dos bomberos y... _un payaso_. Cosas así, ya yo veré como le hago xD

De nueva cuenta quiero decir muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus lindos reviews (/°w°)/

**# U**sagi-**c**han.


	4. Dos bomberos y un pervertido

E-Etto... (esquiva los tomates) quiero decir que (esquiva los zapatos y cuchillos) ¡Ya regresé pues! xDDD y con un drabble, más one shot que nada, sobre nuestros lindos personajes. Y ante todo, vi que muchos me pedían que apareciera Gray, así que buruburburburu ¡Aquí está! pero claro, como quise cambiar las cosas, no verán la tipica escena Gray-sama~ será algo totalmente diferente ;) Y claro, esto no será lo único que veremos de Gray aquí, habrán muchas cosas más *3* Y antes que nada, quiero decir que sus propuestas fueron bien recibidas, y ya están en proceso de ser publicadas (:

Gracias **AnikaSukino5d, Layla Redfox, NicoleChan14, Azurin, , Otaku12FT, PameLoxar, ****Karlina247, UchihaDiana, DemigodOnFire, LuFFy McCormick, Arthur pendragon, White Shadow Girl, kona kana lee, Guest, Jasuki-chan &amp; ope-hana** por los reviews, se agradece!

Ahora si, a leer este drabble/one shot!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Drabble # O4**

**Dos bomberos y un pervertido**

Tras días del resfriado de Juvia, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad (excepto que los hombres, evitaban quedarse a solas). Y ahora, ella junto a su mejor amigo Natsu, le daban a una señora pequeñas advertencias del porqué, no debe de dejar que su nieto de cinco años juegue con un encendedor cerca del escape de gas.

— ¡Muchas gracias por su atención jovencitos!

— ¡De nada abuela!

Y la dulce anciana, le lanzó a Natsu una piedra.

— ¿¡Qué le pasa!?

Pero cuando quiso reclamar, la dulce ancianita había desaparecido, haciendo que Juvia se soltara a reír de la mala suerte de su amigo. Ya que daba la casualidad de que siempre, terminaba siendo golpeado por las personas que ayudaban.

Desde un niño, hasta las arrugadas ancianitas.

—Vaya día de pasar un día libre.

—No tiene de que quejarse Natsu-kun, ayudar a las personas aunque no sea día laboral para Juvia y Natsu-kun, es algo muy bueno.

El pelirrosa suspiró: —Supongo que no.

Su amiga sonrió, mientras que miraba unas ofertas en el supermercado, y que ella recordaba, la despensa había disminuido drásticamente gracias a que Natsu, se había casi acabado toda la comida del mes.

—Bueno Natsu-kun, Juvia espera que hayas traído dinero.

—Con que no tenga que comprar tus toallas sanitarias está bien por mí.

—¡No digas eso como si nada!

Ambos "adultos" entraron al establecimiento, mientras que Juvia cogía un carrito y lo empujaba hacia adelante, puesto a que Natsu había corrido como loco al escuchar que su cereal favorito estaba en oferta y, con malvaviscos en forma de sus personajes favoritos de One piece.

Juvia suspiró, pensando en comprar lo necesario para preparar una pasta. A Natsu le encantaba, y a ella también, así que veía que esa sería una muy buena cena.

—¿Sería buena idea invitar a Gajeel-kun y a los otros? —sonrió ante la idea—Será algo divertido.

Dijo, mientras que al momento de coger una lata de tomate, esta se le resbalada y caía al suelo. Haciendo que esta rodara hacia los pies de un sujeto que también, buscaba cual pasta llevar para cenar.

El desconocido de cabellos oscuros se percató de la lata y se agachó para recogerla.

—Disculpe… creo que esto es suyo.

—M-Muchas gracias—tartamudeó ella—Juvia se lo agradece.

Pero cuando ella se giró a verlo…

—De nada.

_El caos estalló._

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y un Natsu con el sensor Juvia en peligro activado, llegó a darle un puñetazo al desconocido de cabellos oscuros.

— ¡Pervertido, ponte algo de ropa!

* * *

Era miércoles, y Natsu y Juvia se encontraban en la estación, era un día tranquilo, no habían recibido ninguna llamada pidiendo que los salvasen. La cena que se había llevado el fin de semana pasado había salido bien, excepto por el hecho de que Natsu les había contado a Gajeel, Rogue y Sting, como un sujeto había querido corromper la pureza de la chica Loxar, logrando que aquel pobre desconocido, se ganara el aborrezco inmediato de los bomberos varones, quienes cuidaban y mimaban a la joven de cabellos azules, y que también, querían mucho pese a las vergüenzas que les hacía pasar.

—Juvia tiene ganas de comer algo dulce—murmuró la chica abriendo la mini alacena— ¿Eh?, ¿en dónde está el último pastelillo?

—Creo que se lo dio Gajeel-san a Levy-san—respondió Rogue.

—Ay, Juvia tenía ganas de comer aunque sea un poco de él.

—¿Tienes ganas de pastel Juvia-san? —ahora preguntó Sting.

—Sí, pero bueno, Juvia irá a comprar a la panadería que está a unas cuadras de aquí, y de una vez pedirá un poco de pan, se antoja un poco con un rico café—dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme, quedando únicamente con esos pantalones amarillos y una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo de manga corta—Juvia vuelve enseguida.

—Ten cuidado—le dijeron los tres viéndola partir.

Y una vez pasó un minuto…

—Sigámosla, no vaya a ser que aparezca el pervertido.

El trío se escabulló detrás de ella.

* * *

Juvia estiró los brazos una vez que se dijo a si misma que nadie la estaba siguiendo, que era solamente su mera imaginación, a lo que con una sonrisa, entró a la panadería de unos amigos de años.

— ¡Juvia-chan! —saludó la mujer de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa.

—Hola Reina-san—miró al esposo de ella—Hola a ti también Musica-san.

—Dichosos los ojos verte por aquí—dijo mientras la abrazaba— ¡Eres tan adorable! ¿No es así Musica?

El hombre sonrió en aprobación, mientras iba a revisar el pan que aún estaba en el horno.

—Bueno no te quito el tiempo—se separó—Busca lo que quieras y luego, ven aquí para darte una buena ración de café.

Juvia asintió contenta, mientras iba a los estantes de pan, oliendo lo delicioso que sabe están, y también, notando que Musica estaba acomodando sus panes favoritos en la estantería. La miel inundó sus fosas nasales, pero no solo a ella, sino también, al sujeto que estaba a su lado.

Quien al mismo tiempo que ella, cogió aquel panecillo con las pinzas.

Y ojos azules, cruzaron con los grises.

—Tu…—murmuró él, luego, ella chilló.

— ¡Pervertido-san!

El de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió por el apodo, pero luego recordó que su mal hábito había sido expuesto ante ella, el fin de semana pasado.

—Oye para empezar no soy ningún pervertido…

—Te desnudaste frente a Juvia aprovechando que ella estaba ocupada pensando en que lata comprar—lo interrumpió.

—Se te cayó, y fui lo suficientemente amable para devolvértela.

—Oh claro que no. Seguramente pensabas que Juvia se distraería mirando tus perfectos abdominales ¡pero no, Juvia es fuerte y no cayó ante tus encantos!

— ¿Eh?

—Así que mucho cuidado con Juvia pervertido-san, Juvia te pondrá en tu lugar cuando vuelvas a… ¡Kyaaaaaa!

— ¿¡Eh!? —Se miró— ¡Mierda, otra vez!

— ¡Pervertido! —Gritó Juvia mientras cogía las ropas del joven y se las lanzaba— ¡Póngase algo!

El sujeto como pudo cogió sus ropas, pese a todo, él había encontrado la situación divertida, ya que esa chica en sí, era la que estaba haciendo la escena mucho más graciosa y llevadera. Y al menos, el sujeto de cabellos rosas no había aparecido para propiciarle otro puñetazo.

—Oye tranquila, mira, ya estoy vestido—la miró, sonrió un poco—Ya puedes quitarle las manos de la cara.

Juvia se sonrojó haciendo caso pero sin voltear a verlo, solo, cogiendo un poco de pan.

—No me vas a hablar.

—Juvia no quiere tener trato con un pervertido como tú.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme pervertido?

Juvia suspiró: —Está bien, Juvia dejará de… ¡Kyaaaaa!

Y entonces, tres bomberos con sus sensores de Juvia en peligro altamente activados, llegaron dándole cada uno, un golpe al pobre sujeto.

— ¡Aléjate de ella pervertido! —gruñó de nuevo Natsu.

— ¡Juvia-san!, ¿Ese sujeto te robó tu inocencia?

— ¡Sting-san!

Rogue, suspiró mirando al chico de cabellos negros para luego, llevarse a Juvia cogida del brazo. Esta antes de irse, le echó una última mirada al hombre, este, también lo hizo.

Y cuando Juvia salió de la panadería, este sonrió.

—Vaya, no conocía ese lado pervertido tuyo hermanito—dijo Musica ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Cállate.

—Los jóvenes de hoy—bufó Reina cruzándose de brazos—Espero que por este mal episodio Juvia-chan no deje de venir, y si lo hace… ¡En ti caerán las consecuencias Gray!

El de cabellos oscuros chasqueó la lengua, mirando por la puerta de vidrio, como la chica llamada Juvia, iba caminando con aquellos tres sujetos. Y notando por primera vez la ropa de los cuatro.

—¿Bomberos?

Musica asintió: —Ellos fueron, específicamente Juvia, quienes nos rescataron a Reina y a mi hace un año—su rostro se volvió melancólico al recordarlo, luego, sonrió—Su estación está a unas cuadras, por si quieres ir a verla.

Gray se sonrojó: —¿¡Quién dijo que quería verla!?

Y Reina, se metió: —¡Sobre mi cadáver este hermano pervertido tuyo irá tras Juvia-chan!

* * *

Natsu, Sting y Rogue, miraban como Juvia había comenzado a preparar algo de té, ante la mirada inquietante que Gajeel les estaba lanzando.

—¿Y bien…?

Natsu, fue quien respondió.

—El pervertido volvió a aparecer.

Y eso fue suficiente, para que la pobre Loxar se sonrojara a más no poder. Recordándose, que no le había preguntado ni su nombre. Aunque bueno, no era como si lo volviese a ver.

_O tal vez…_

—Cuando lo vea, le daré la paliza de su vida—amenazó Gajeel.

_…nah, que se quede en un callejón oscuro como el pervertido-san que era._

.

* * *

**# U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
